cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey DeMunn
Jeffrey DeMunn (1947 - ) Deaths in Film *''Mourning Becomes Electra'' (1978) [Adam Brant]: Presumably shot to death by Bruce Davison in the cabin of Jeffrey's boat. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen Leo Genn's death in the 1947 version.) *''Resurrection (1980) ''"Joe" McCauley Dies when he drives off a cliff while trying to avoid someone on the street. *''Betrayed (1988)'' [Flynn]: Killed in a fight/shootout with FBI agents. *''The Blob (1988)'' [Sheriff Herb Geller]: Devoured (off-screen) by the blob; his partially-dissolved body (either a special-effects dummy or a heavy make-up job) is shown afterwards when Candy Clark sees him inside the blob as it surrounds the phone booth. *''Ebbie'' (1995) [Jake Marley]: Dies several years before the story takes place; he appears to Susan Lucci as a ghost. (I haven't seen this version, but it's a modern-day version of A Christmas Carol.) *''Killer: A Journal of Murder'' (1995) [Sam Lesser]: Dies during the passage of time between scenes. *''The X-Files (1998)'' [Bronschweig]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by the alien in the cave after his assistant had sealed the exit. *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [Harry Terwilliger]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1930s flashbacks and the present-day framing sequence. *''The Mist (2007)'' [Dan Miller]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with Nathan Gamble, Laurie Holden, and Frances Sternhagen, by Thomas Jane (with their mutual consent), to spare them from being killed by the monsters after they're stranded in the car. We only hear the shots from outside the car; his body is shown afterwards slumped in the backseat. *[[6 Souls (2010)|''6 Souls'' (Shelter)' (2010)']] [Dr. Harding]: Killed by posessed Jonathan Rhys Meyers' powers (making his skin decompose), who then sucks out his soul, his mutilated body is later seen when his daughter (Julianne Moore) and granddaughter (Brooklynn Proulx) discover him. Deaths in Television *''The Twilight Zone: Kentucky Rye (1985)'' [Bob Spindler]: Killed in a car accident when he collides into another car (driven by Arliss Howard, who is also killed) while drunk. He appears as a spirit throughout the rest of the story, and it's revealed that the bar he's in is his own private Hell. *''Citizen X'' (1995 TV) [Andrei Chikatilo]: Executed in prison by shooting in the back of the head by Zoltan Dozsa . *''The Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner (2012)'' [Dale Horvath]: Shot in the head by Norman Reedus as a mercy killing after being disembowelled during a struggle with a zombie. *''The Blacklist: T. Earl King VI (No. 94) (2015)'' [Earl King]: Shot to death by James Spader just before the FBI raids his illegal auction of human and material contraband and taking him into custody. Gallery Irene Reppler & Dan Miller.png|Jeffrey DeMunn (far right) in The Mist blob4.jpg|Jeffrey DeMunn in The Blob DeMunn, Jeffrey DeMunn, Jeffrey DeMunn, Jeffrey DeMunn, Jeffrey Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Blob film Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist